Never Let Me Go
by swedishbrat
Summary: Nana convinces the group to go to Romastar. A feeling inside of Husky keeps bothering him every time he thinks about Nana. Will this romantic town finally get the two to confess? Songfic to Far Away by Nickelback. R&R I'll write more HXN if you request!


**My first ever NanaXHusky fanfic/songfic! Reading and reviewing would be a plus as well ;D

* * *

**

_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes _

"I know _exactly_ the next place we're gonna go and it has to be _right now_!" Nana exclaimed. She had a map with a route, avoiding all the forests of course, all ready and marked. "See! I have everything planned out! Nothing to worry about, it'll just be another quick stop to Romastar!"

Cooro smiled after examining the route. "Seems okay to me!" He looked to Senri who simply nodded. Husky on the other hand was another story. He folded his arms and glared at the overexcited girl.

"No way, I'm smart enough to figure out that Romastar is just an abbreviation for _romantic_ and _star._ You can't possibly make me go to a city like that. I refuse," he said irritably. He'd been a lot more irritable lately because whenever he saw Nana so happy like this, or whenever she'd run to _his_ side when something scared her, a funny feeling would well up inside him.

"Is there a _problem_ Husky?" Nana inquired, putting her hands on her hips. "It'll be nice to just relax for a girl like me!"

"I wouldn't mind relaxing," Cooro said. Again Senri nodded in agreement. "

"OVERRULED! Since Cooro and Senri agree with me it's been decided!" Nana said, beginning to set off to Romastar.

Husky rolled his eyes. "Don't expect me to be there for you every second, stupid girl." Nana whipped her head around to face him. Angry tears welled in her eyes.

"I DIDN'T!" she screeched, and then stormed ahead. Husky was taken aback by her outburst and suddenly, his heart ached a bit.

"_Stop it," he inwardly commanded himself. _It failed.

* * *

_Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know- _

"We made it just in time!" Cooro said cheerfully. "Night's falling so it's best we get a hotel! What good timing, Nana." He smiled widely. Nana smiled arrogantly.

"Leave it to me!" she said. Senri smiled, satisfied with the result as well. Husky hadn't said a word the whole way to Romastar. Instead he had been trying to settle some internal conflicts. Nana was already looking around at the many possible shops she would go in just before the sunset dissolved.

"Senri and I will find a place to stay, Nana, you and Husky can look around town," Cooro had already decided. "Come on Senri!" With that the two set off. Husky was too shocked to speak and had just stood there with a sort of angry dumbfounded face. Nana giggled.

"Look at all these shops Husky! Let's go already!" she said excitedly. Husky turned to look at her, instantly that irritable feeling began to pile up and he snapped.

"I'm NOT going into any of these GIRLY shops with YOU! I'M going to go back to Cooro and Senri and settle down in whatever place they find. Since you can handle yourself so well, just shop for yourself!"

Tears in Nana's eyes welled up as a couple holding hands walked passed.

"What a horrible boy," the woman whispered.

"I know right," the man responded.

Overhearing the couple's words Nana raced off, not knowing what she wanted to do or where she wanted to go. She just wanted to get away from Husky.

* * *

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore _

Meanwhile, Husky had also heard them and all the strength drained out of him. Sitting down on a fountain that was silently splashing he dropped his staff and buried his hands in his face. _"Idiot!" he scolded himself. "IDIOT! Why did you yell at her. What's your problem lately? If she gets hurt-." _Realization hit him hard. "I-if she gets hurt or even worse. The sun is going down. . . I have to, I won't be able to forgive myself if-," he fought with himself. The sun was quickly setting. He didn't have much more time. "I've just got to get there in time." He picked up his staff and ran in the direction he had seen Nana run.

"_What is this feeling I'm feeling?" he asked himself. "Guilt? No." _

By the time he thought he couldn't run any longer, a scream split the sky. The sun had already set by then and the moon was just a sliver. Adrenaline kicked in and he ran towards the scream that could be nobody else's but Nana's. As he arrived he spotted three boys a couple years older than him trying to catch Nana. Adrenaline was replaced by sheer rage as one boy grabbed Nana by the hair and told her to shut up. Tears ran down Nana's cheeks. Instantly taunting was silenced as a hard THWACK was heard. The remaining two boys turned to look at a _very_ enraged Husky standing over a knocked out boy with a bloody nose. His blue eyes were fueled with anger as he glared back at the other two guys.

"H-Husky," Nana breathed.

"_Just say the words Nana, I'll kill 'em!" Husky thought fiercly._

"Help me!" she cried out. Without a word a trigger went off in Husky and he instantly sprung on the one towering over Nana.

"H-hold on a second!" he stuttered. Raising his staff and forgetting his teaching, he struck the boy in the head, having him fall to the ground as well. The one holding Nana's hair let go and pulled out a pocketknife. Husky's eyes narrowed. The third boy instantly tried to attack Husky, in a flash, Husky barely countered it with a quick, sharp hit to the shoulder, then finishing him off with a hit to the stomach. Turning to Nana, still silent, his eyes softened a bit and he held out his hand. Nana was still crying and cried even harder as she ran into Husky's arms. Expecting just a hand to help the girl up, he was baffled when she embraced him. Not knowing what to do in this kind of situation he simply ran his fingers through her hair hoping to calm her down.

* * *

_On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know-_

It was 9 o' clock sharp. Soft music began drifting through the air. Nana began calming down.

"H-Husky," she sniffed.

"Yeah?"

"Y-you're bleeding."

Nana let go of him and he noticed the cut placed on his side. Gently touching the wound he winced. "It's not that bad," Husky said. Nana blushed. "A-are you strong enough to. . . " she began, looking down and playing with the flower necklace he had given her. "Um-dance?" That feeling inside of Husky was feeling worse than before. "For a bit," he responded. Holding out his hands, Nana took them and they gently began swaying to the music. Husky looking down the whole time and Nana smiling to herself. Turning in a circle, swaying back and forth, and taking a couple steps to the quiet music began to calm both of them.

"Th-that's enough okay?" Husky asked. _"I stuttered?" he thought._ Nana nodded.

"Let's head back," Husky said, trying to regain his girl-hating composure. It didn't hang on for long when Nana muttered, "Sorry for getting you hurt."

"It's nothing, whenever I say I won't protect you I'm lying," Husky said, turning away, feeling his face get hot.

"Really?" Nana asked.

"_What are you doing you idiot! This feeling would probably be described as love you are not in love with Nana!" Husky scolded himself. _

"It's like an involuntary action, okay!" he said quickly.

"Sure it is," Nana said, giggling to herself.

* * *

_I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along _

Back at the hotel Cooro and Senri were sitting in the lobby. "Husky! Sort of bad news!" Cooro blurted instantly. Husky's face dropped. "What?" he inquired.

"They only had two rooms with two twin beds in it," Cooro said. "So Senri and I are in one and I thought you and Nana could be in the other." Senri sweatdropped.

"WHAT?" he exclaimed. "Why would you think that! Why would I share a room with a _girl_!"

Nana stared at him plainly. _"He can change moods fast," she thought. _"Live with it!" she said harshly.

"Hmph," Husky breathed irritably and headed towards his room. _"Don't act pissed when you're happy inside," an "Inner Husky" prodded. _

"_Oh shut up," Husky responded._

Husky was lying on his bed, trying to ignore the feeling he acknowledges as love while Nana brushed her hair. The light was still on and as Nana had claimed, would be on for the rest of the night. He finally heard the brush be put down. Closing his eyes, ready for sleep and to get rid of that feeling, he felt something crawl onto his bed. Turning over on his side he saw Nana, sitting on the side of his bed.

"Wh-what?" he asked, beginning to blush.

"U-um earlier," Nana began. "I mean after getting attacked. . . I-I just wanted to get this off my chest."

No response from Husky. He couldn't find any words no matter how hard he searched.

"I just wanted to d-dance with you because I. . .," Nana began, closing her eyes and gulping a nervous lump in her throat away.

"Love you," Husky finished a bit quietly. Nana looked up and turned to face Husky. He wasn't blushing, he was staring at Nana with determined eyes, yet filled with gentleness. His "Inner-self" told him to ,"G_et it together, dammit!" _

"I love you," Husky said again, sitting up. "I loved you all along."

"Me too," Nana said, smiling. "I have loved you ever since I realized that _you're_ the only one I want to protect me. So please, stop saying you'll never protect me anymore."

* * *

_So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go _

Husky decided to take the initiative and actually give a _girl_ a hug. But this wasn't just any girl. It was _his_ girl. "I promise I won't," he answered. "Just as long as you stay with me, no matter what happens in the future."

"Don't worry Husky, I'll hold onto you forever," Nana said as she hugged him tighter.


End file.
